english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Bill Flynn
Bill Flynn is an American voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Aquarion Evol (2013) - Additional Voices *Baccano! (2009) - Barnes *Baki the Grappler (2005-2006) - Kurokawa, Misaki, Additional Voices *Barakamon (2016) - Kosaku Kotoishi *Big Windup! (2009) - Third Base Umpire *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Additional Voices *Black Butler II (2012) - Additional Voices *Blassreiter (2009) - Priest *Burst Angel (2005-2006) - Laoban, Additional Voices *Case Closed (2004) - Dr. Hershel Agasa *Casshern Sins (2010) - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2009) - Frey *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (2011) - Additional Voices *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Additional Voices *Desert Punk (2006) - Father *Fairy Tail - Crux, Roubaul, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist (2004-2005) - Grandpa, Mugear, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Grumman, Additional Voices *Garo: Crimson Moon (2017) - Toshinaga (ep11) *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Vasco (ep7) *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Taizo Yoshimi (ep22) *Gunslinger Girl (2005) - Raballo (ep5) *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Raballo (ep8) *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Tomoki's Grandpa *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte (2012) - Tomoki's Grandpa *Hell Girl - Additional Voices *Hero Tales (2011) - Keito (ep21), Additional Voices *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Buchholz, Officer (ep3), Prime Minister (ep1), Additional Voices *Level E (2012) - Jinpachi *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Narrator *My Bride is a Mermaid (2010) - Teacher B (ep8) *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Gonji (ep23) *One Piece (2012-2014) - Genzo, Tonjit *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Additional Voices *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Tinbell (ep10; Announced) *Samurai 7 (2006) - Prime Minister *Sankarea: Undying Love (2013) - Additional Voices *Shangri-la (2012) - Additional Voices *Shiki (2012) - Mitsuo Tadokoro *Shin chan (2011) - Additional Voices *Speed Grapher (2006) - Kanda (ep15) *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Chief Cabinet Secretary *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Additional Voices *The Galaxy Railways - Ooiwa *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Additional Voices *The Sacred Blacksmith (2011) - Additional Voices *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Additional Voices *Trinity Blood (2006) - Minmarl *Witchblade (2008) - Newscaster (ep22) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes (2009) - Dr. Hershel Agasa *Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven (2010) - Dr. Hershel Agasa *Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target (2007) - Dr. Hershel Agasa *Case Closed: The Last Wizard of the Century (2009) - Dr. Hershel Agasa *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (2010) - Dr. Hershel Agasa *Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper (2006) - Dr. Hershel Agasa *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Additional Voices *Hal (2014) - Aranami *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - Narrator *Origin: Spirits of the Past (2006) - Additional Voices *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Wise Man *Wolf Children (2013) - Yamaoka 'OVA - Dubbing' *Sakura Taisen: École de Paris (2005) - Sakomizu 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Additional Voices *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Grandfather (ep5), Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games - Dubbing' *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Sealed Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (65) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (65) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2017. Category:American Voice Actors